the last sayain
by mr grimjaw
Summary: After beating Cell Gohan realises he needs to balance his studies with training in spite of what his mother thinks what Gohan doesn't know is that this will lead him down a path of not only being the person he wants to be but also finding himself gaining a harem.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Ball Z it belongs to Toriyama. This a Gohan x  
Videl x Lime, maybe x Erasa x Cocoa x Kale x Califa; Pan x Bra and OC Yamma x  
OC Daiko fic.  
Chapter 1  
Only protector left.  
All the Z fighter were there at the Cell Games though there were only two people  
who could possibly defeat Cell. One was the Princess of all Saiyans and sister of  
Vegeta, Yamma. She had spiky brown hair and black eyes and she was wearing  
the same turban and purple clothes as Piccolo with a cape and a scouter over her  
right eye. The other was the youngest person and saiyan there, Gohan. He was  
also clothed the same as Piccolo .

Gohan was currently in the ring with Cell, a tall male bio-android with gray skin  
and a short tail coming out of his back wearing a green carapace like armor with  
black accents and wings. He smiled at Gohan "Show me your power, Gohan."

Cell demanded as he attacked Gohan with a chop.  
Gohan was in his ascended super saiyan form. His golden spiky hair sparked with  
electricity while he narrowed his light green eyes in fury.

Gohan teleported  
hitting Cell in the back before he began to overwhelm Cell with a fury of punches  
and kicks.

"This is ridiculous! I should be killing you! I am perfect!" Cell then activated his  
self-destruct trump card causing him to swell like an overinflated balloon.  
"Hahahaha! It's over now kid, the world is going be destroyed with you!"  
"Kakarot!" Yelled Vegeta and Yamma in unison. Goku used Instant Transmission  
to appear before Cell and put his hand on the bloated monstrosity.

"Gohan, I love  
you and you mother. Protect the earth for me." He then teleported to King Kai's  
planet.

Cell then exploded, killing Goku, King Kai and everyone else on the tiny planet.  
Gohan fell to his hands and knees thinking it was over until Cell reappeared much  
to the shock of everyone present. Gohan screamed in absolute rage. "You killed  
my dad!" He then transformed back into his ascended state. He punched Cell  
sending the android flying. Cell did a backflip, wiped the purple blood off his lip  
and smirked. "That's more like it."

He then charged at Gohan again, Gohan ducked below his attack then punched  
Cell in the stomach causing him to throw up Androids 17 and 18 .

Cell stumbled back then glared hatefully at the Z Warriors and used Instant  
Transmission to appear in front of Yamcha who shouted in pain as Cell ripped his  
heart out of his chest. Using Instant Transmission again, he flashed behind  
Vegeta, snapping his neck before he could put his guard was up. Cell kept using  
Instant Transmission killing everyone.

Seeing that he was going after Yamma, Gohan transformed into the next level of  
super saiyan adding more lightning to his arua and his hair extending down to his  
back and losing his eyebrows. He seemingly teleported to intercept Cell, throwing  
him to where the ring use to be. Cell pulled his hands to his side as he went into  
an all familiar stance.

" Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaa! " Gohan fired a Kamehameha wave at the same time.  
Both attacks collided in a struggle for dominance forming bubble of pure energy  
between the fighters. Yamma then got 17 and 18 out of the area as Gohan  
pushed deeper, drawing out all his power reserves.

Gohan knew he had to defeat Cell, so he pushed more ki into his attack,  
eventually overwhelming Cell's, obliterating the menace down the the final cell.  
Cell screamed as his body was vaporized. It was finally over, Cell was defeated for  
good this time. Gohan then fell and passed out as his transformation faded.  
Elsewhere in the time nest near a lake lined with grass and trees, in the vault  
stand two people, two short females.

One has tan skin with silver hair in pigtails and blood red eyes wearing with yellow  
qui shirt and red pants with a katana on her back and a red scouter over her right  
eye. She has blue marks on her cheeks.

The other woman was a short and petite Kaioshin of a youthful and pretty  
appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she  
was wearing a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to those worn by the  
Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design. Her  
outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her  
short stature.

Her name is Chronoa, also known as the Supreme Kai of Time. The other  
woman's name is Daiko, a Saiyan, she has a scroll glowing black. "You need fix this  
time, Cell has killed all the Z Warriors."  
Daiko acknowledged the order with a curt "Yes ma'am". She slipped into the  
timeline to travel to Earth.

Gohan awoke with a start three days after the fight with Cell. Emerging from the  
room he had been in, he steeled himself to deliver the bad new to his mother.  
"Mom, Dad is dead. He sacrificed himself to save us all."

"Goku! No!" Chi-Chi wailed before fainting. Master Roshi was able to catch the  
grief stricken woman before she fell to the floor. Bulma, who had been conversing  
with the old martial arts master, rushed to her side and helped Roshi lay her  
down on the couch. Chi-Chi was just recovering from her shock when an old lady  
came in on a crystal ball.

"Baba, what are you doing here?" Asked Roshi suspiciously.  
The old weathered witch shot him a glare. "I came to warn Gohan about an  
approaching danger. He must return to his training immediately."

Chichi glared hatefully at the seer and said "Absolutely not! Gohan is through  
fighting and that's final! Gohan you're going to study!"

Baba glowered back at the irate mother. "No, he won't, he's the only protector  
the Earth has left! The threats I have seen coming will threaten the entire world.  
The first one will be coming in three months!"  
Gohan stepped between his mother and the old fortune-teller. "Yes, I'll accept."

Turing back to his mother he said "Mom, Dad entrusted the fate of the world to  
me. I can't dishonor his sacrifice by ignoring this threat."

Yamma left the room went on the beach and saw Daiko approaching the small  
shack. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
Daiko retorted "None of you business." Yamma fired a Big Bang attack at Daiko  
who dodged, Daiko then punched Yamma, shocking the saiyan princess with her  
strength. "I am not here as a threat, I bring a warning of impending danger."  
Yamma then stood down both went in to share Daiko's warning.

A few days passed while Gohan recovered before he went to look for Hercule, the  
world champion. He flew to the city to search for his house. After locating his  
energy signature, he landed and rang the doorbell.

A girl his age answered the door. She had black hair in pigtails and sky blue eyes  
and was wearing a dress. "Who are you?" She asked the strange boy standing at  
her door.  
A man in his late twenties walks up. "What do you need, kid, an autograph?"  
Gohan shook his head no and answered "The Earth really needs you".

The girl said "Dad, let's hear him out." They let him in Gohan helps the girl in her  
chair and he sits down as well.

"My name is Videl, I am his daughter." The girl introduced herself.  
Gohan nodded his head in acknowledgement and informed them. "I came to  
offer to train you guys. There is a new danger to the Earth and I am forming a  
team to defend our world. Please consider my offer. I'm sorry, but I need to  
leave to find more recruits."

Gohan then flew to Chazke Village. When he landed he spotted a girl with brown  
hair tied in two braided pigtails, and she was wearing red overalls over her yellow  
shirt.

Seeing the boy land, Lime ran to him shouting joyfully. "Gohan!" She hugged him  
and kissed his lips by accident in front of an old man with gray hair and mustache,  
black eyes.

"Welcome back, Gohan." The old man said in greeting.  
"Hello again, Mr Lao." Gohan greeted the old martial artist with a bow. As they  
walked into the old man's home, Gohad explained the reason for his visit. "I need  
you granddaughter to train with me to protect the earth."

Lime smirked. "I have already learned some from grandfather." she said, in a  
confident tone as she agreed train with him. Gohan said his farewells and  
returned home.

Chichi waited till her son closed the door before shouting at him. "Gohan you  
need to study!" Gohan sighed as he went to study. As he sat down with his  
books, he decided he should also seek out Androids 17 and 18.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp, Yamma was having Tea with Daiko .

"I am Yamma, the Princess of all Saiyans as well as the last full blooded Saiyan  
alive. My brother was Vegeta, that monster Cell killed him." Yamma stated  
grimly. Daiko then nodded her head that she understood.

"I am here to fix that it not to happen" Daiko explained.  
They had just finished their drink when Yamma got up said "Gohan just talked to  
me telepathically and said we need find 17 and 18. We will have to search for  
them as our scouters are unable to detect their energy signatures."

Daiko activated her scouter and made some adjustments. "I was given their ki  
generator wavelength by the Kaioshin. I should be able to locate them easily."  
Yamma followed Daiko as they both flew to where Daiko's scouter indicated.

They found 17 and 18 taking refuge in an abandoned town. Approaching the duo,  
Yamma addressed them. "Gohan wants you to join him to protect the Earth from  
a new threat".

Seeing a way to repay Gohan for freeing them from Cell, they both responded.  
"Yes, we will do what we can."

The next day Gohan met with Hercule and the girls at Hercule's house. "First I  
need to see what you can do so I know how best to train you. Hercule, if you  
would."

Gohan got in a fighting stance as did Hercule. Gohan went easy on him, throwing  
a punch. Hercule blocked but Gohan reversed the block and threw him over his  
shoulder. Hercule landed on his feet but Gohan swept his feet out from under  
him. "Not bad."

After repeating the process with Videl and Lime, he had an idea of what he  
needed to do. Both girls were blushing after the physical contact with Gohan.  
Deciding to call it a day, Gohan returned home to study and write up a training  
regimen for the new group.

"Gohan, you need to study." Chi-Chi insisted.  
Gohan responded "I will, Mom. But I will also train, I cannot allow the planet to  
be in danger." she then left he went to bed and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Learning how to fly and ki blast moves

Authors note sorry its been few weeks on updateing anything I got mild writers block on this chapter, other fic and some other projects I am working on to.

wich are 8 books a manga a comic trying to make a comic and manga company if interested in it pleass pm me I am looking for artists, writers and editor oh writeing aa comics different from writeing a book or fan fic pm I explain it thoue its easer then a book or fanic.

Gohan got up the next day studied then went to Videl's house , they all meet in the back yard .

"ok me 18 and 17 teach you how to fly" he puts his hands out closes his eyes and a ball of ki comes out, he floats off the ground .

Lime Vidal Hercule do the same thaire ki disspers they fall on thaire butts Gohan blushs at Vidal and Lime falling on thaire butts, they tried agin it got bigger.

The three flowed three inces off the ground then fell Gohan cought both videl and lime, 17 cought Hercle .

They keep doing it got better intel they mastered flying a blonde haired girl came to the door she has ocean blue eyes, wearing jeans and a yellow top.

Videl saw her friend and landed in the back yard they all did.

She anwers "Hey Erasa " Erasa bowed , they walk Gohan heart stops has he sees Erasa she smiles "hi I am Erasa".

Gohan said,"I am Gohan" Hercule went out the door"I got a press interview get to I am speak the truth that Gohan saved the world not me" he went to the mayors office.

He went up in his limo and made to the podium and said, "I did not beat Cell a kid name of Gohan Son did I am still world champ thou I am training to be stronger and a better person".

Some cheered some booed him he then left went back home Gohan then thought Erasa how to fly she mastered it , then landed .

they drank tea they all left home Gohan went to his house got shower did his studying , went to sleep got up ate breakfast" this great mom".

Chichi set down and said,"I am proud of you son oh when will you get a girl friend?".

Gohan sputtered out his food "I dont got one yet mom" he finshed went to the woods , he threw fists and kicks he then used the Cloning technique made five clones of himself they attacked him.

He blocked thaire attcks went ssj3 he fired engery blasts making them disappeared, he looked up when Daiko and Yamma came down from the sky "let us help you Gohan" said Yamma.

Then they attacked him he dodged went ssj3 Yamma went ssj2 and Daiko ssj3 Gohan said," **kamayhamayha!** "he fires a Kamyamay wave at them .

Both blocked has Yamma was being pushed back while Daiko stood in her place Daiko then threw it in the air, she fired a Kakakame x10 at Gohan it was red instead of blue.

He blocked it he then threw it in the air he kicked them both they held their stomachs, he fired volley of ki blasts, hours pass it was noon.

He then got a shower went to Vadels house "I am going teach you all ki attcks frist is basic ki blasts", they then put ki in their hands shot targets hiting them.  
since using a gun natural to humans.

"its time you learn I want you make you own attcks" Gohan then leaves Videl thinks gets in a stance she then morphed her ki into twin swords she slashed"I c all this twin fang" .

Lime built ki in her hands fired it into a valley "I call this move Mild Meteor, Fighting Bullet" Hercule built ki fired it like a canon "I call it ki canon".

They made a lot moves with Gohan he was home studying, then went to bed a month past Gohan meet them at the look out.

"we going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, two of us at a time we get a year worth of training", said Gohan.

Gohan and Hercule walk In first Gohan gos out in to the void Hercule did to he feel on his knees, at the gravity's pull on him.

He trys get up "you can do it Mr. Hercule " Gohan said, Hercule got up standing the temperature then changed to hot he was burning up .

He began to transform his body engulfed by flames , "it don't hurt Gohan" Gohan then looked puzzled .

"ok try to control it " Hercule contrated on trying to he then threws a punch at Gohan who blocks , he threws a punch Hercule dodged it.

Both began throwing punchs and kicks rapidly since Gohan started training Hercule and his daughter , hes incressed in speed and respond time .

Out side the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Videl and Erasa seting outside"so what you think of Gohan?", Videl looks at her.

Said,"I like him why hes a cool dude and friend" she then blushes at saying that she then began to do exercises.

Hercule then fired **"Ki Canon!"** fired it at Gohan who dodged it Gohan put his hands together above his head said **,"Masenko!"** fires it at Hercule .

Hercule then dodged Hercule teleported morphed his Ki into a dynamite placed it on Gohans back and it exploded , Gohan feel on his stomach he got up then went to get food .

Hercule joins they eat then baith saw what time it was it was 6 at night they then left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, both their cloths were torn they came out looking different.  
Gohan hair was longer he was somewhat taller and muslcer Videls father was the same, both Videl and Lime walks in.

They go in both start throwing punchs and kicks in blew they dodged has well both jumped back Videl use a ki sword Lime dodged it kicked, Videl.

Videl got hit Lime opened her mouth and fired Vadel blocked with her hand, it left a burn , Vadel winched in pain then did a round house kick.

they came out with torn cloths both has longer hair videls to her back same with Lime, then they went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A underground tournament part 1

Its been two months and Gohan seen his students improve , "great Job Videl Lime Erasa 18 and 17 and Hercule " he looked at the girls legs and body how muscle they became .

"oh we need all get cleaned up and head to Bulma's she and mom have news and a party to get to", Gohan said they all went to the showers.

Gohan wash is hair body and everything, then they flew to Bulma's house Chichi and Bulma smiled.

"we pregnant Gohan you be a brother and i have a child to a girl you have a little brother Gohan", Gohan blushed at that then Videal whispered in his ear "thaires a underground tournament the winner gets 1million Zeni and a special prize".

Gohan them ate he blushed at the girls has music played he went to Videl" want to dance?", he took her hand they slow daced back and forth he danced with them all.

Then they leave to enter the tournament they went in the entice they shown to thaire room's they sleep got up, went to main arena frist up is Gohan.

He entered the ring spot lights were on it the other part of the room dark, he wearing same cloths he did in the cell games.

A young attractive woman with short purple hair. She wears a darker purple Gi with lighter purple sleeves. She smiles"hi young man my name is Fan fan".

The announcer then said, "welcome to the underground tournament this the first round oh the prizes are 1million zeni and this beautiful young lady her name is Cocoa Amaguri she's the special prize!".

Gohan Videl Lime Hercule and Erasa gave disgusted looks Cocoa has dark colored eyes and chestnut hair. She is seen wearing a small ponytail with some bangs sticking out.

She wearing a torn shirt and dress the gong went off Gohan got in a fighting stance Fan fan charged threw a punch at Gohan he dodged hit her in the head she stumbled, she whipped her nose.

"not bad now lets try some ki!" she swrong her hands back and forth ki wave was formed in form has fans, she then threw them" **fanblades!** " .

The fans were huge Gohan blocked his arms cut his shirt blown off, he then cuped his hands" **kamehameah!** " he yelled has he fired a Kamehamea wave Fanfan blocked her shirt was blasted off.

He then charged punhed her in the stomach she spit up spit they threw punchs and kicks, Gohan then punched her stomach again knocking her out.

"winner Gohan!" he then took Fanfan to his room in his bed, he then thouht'dose master Roshi know you? I sense you old from you ki'.

"Next fight is Lime vs Yurin!" Lime steps in the ring so dose Yurin Yurin is a woman of average weight and height. She has dark green hair, which she keeps in the style of two big loops in the shape of a bow.

During her initial appearance, Yurin wears a blue Chinese dress , with white flower buttons, and a pair of red high-heeled shoes.

The gong goes off Yurin charges first and kicks Line between the legs Lime, yells in pain.

Yurin gave a sadist look she then began punching and kicking Lime over and over she yelling In pain, Gohan returned got pissed Videl and Erasa held him back "she can handle the beating Gohan you thought us the kaioken ".

Videl said, Lime then teleported behind Yurin she focused Ki in her hands " **Mild Metor fighting bullet!** ", she fired her ki wave Yurin made a barrier out of her ki.

The smoke cleared with some fatality's in the specters section , Lime saw this then guilt grew in her, Yurin pointed her finger at Lime "its over time to die!".

Gohan saw it knew the attack Yurin then said," **Dodon Ray!** " Yurin fired it at Lime , Lime then dodged it nicked her shoulder she spit out blood she charged at Yurin.

Yurin fired a second Dodon Ray hitting lime chest Lime head butted Yurin out the ring she fell "winner Lime!".

Gohan Erasa and Hercule go to Lime Gohan cheaks her pulse "its fant" he said took her to medical wing, Videl stood in the ring wile the others left it.

The man who entered the ring the man wears a pink _chang pao_ (Chinese men's longcoat, also known as a _changshan_ ) with the kanji for _satsu_ ("kill") on the front, he has a metal dome on his head with red linses and circler things has his ears.

"hi I am Mercenary Tao" Videl gives a frown "I know who you are you tried assonate my family before you will pay for what you did to my mother!", the gong went off and Videl ki rose by her anger.

She threw a punch Tao dodged took his arm off a blade was thaire he charged swrong the blade ,Videl dodged her shirt was cut to ribbons .

Videl made a scythe out of her ki swrong downwards cutting to's blade in half him to," winner by death Videl !".

Erasa enters the ring a women with blue hair and eyes walks in wearing a white kimono"hi I am Glew", the gong goes off Erasa throws a kick Glew blocks with her sword.

"mmm you lose I never lost a fight !" she swrings her sword down cutting Erasa leg she then threw a punch, Glew dodges cuts Erasa rib.

Erasa then thought,'I need do something shes putingg ki in her blade I try the flame blast' she then breathe slowely in and closed her eyes.

She poured ki in her hands they truned red like flames she then said," **flameing blast!"** she fired the blast hiting Glew has she blocked with her sword it melted on contact .

She was blased out the ring she then rolled put the fire out, "winner Erasa!" she left the ring Hercule walks In.

The women walks in wearing a red gi black eyes an blonde hair"hey Hercule I always wanted to bed you", the gong gos off.

Hercule threws a punch the girl blocks"oh names suesui bby the way" she jumps back, Hercule uses his ki he teleports puts a ki domnaite on her back and stomch.

Both explosde in unison she flys up back down towars Hercule who kicks her in the stomach, it vaisnsh aa clone she then hits his kneecap.

She the choke him out he then elbose her with infused ki she flew out the ring,  
"winner Hercule" he then leaves the ring Gohan and them look at Cocoa at the boucany .

End of chapter 3 of the last sayin please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The third and final rounds of the underground tournament.

authors note: I am puts most of my fics on hiatus ,I be eather working on this and the dark empire or the dark empire and the last sayin or the dark empire one my other fics. 

Gohan slept in a chair while Fan fan was still out from their fight. He got up to shower and Fan fan woke up. "Gohan is that you?"

He got clean, got out and went to the stage with Cocoa. She hands breakfast to her owner and he eats it.

Gohan enters the ring, in it is a man with long blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a green martial arts cloths with white going down the middle. The announcer said, "Gohan vs. Jewels!"

The gong goes off Jewels attacks Gohan who blocks with his arm. Jewels uses a karate chop it didn't effect Gohan.

Gohan punches him and knocks him out. "Winner Gohan!" He leaves, then Videl steps in the ring next— so does a boy with a red scarf, white shirt and purple vest, with a red waist band, brown pants, brown hair and eyes and blue boots with a white line. The gong went off.

Videl threw a punch that Zarid dodged he then punched her in the ribs. Videl winched in pain as she sensed he used ki.

Videl then fired ki blast at Zarid which he dodged them. She then charged kicked him in the gut and then winced as pain went through her ribs.

She then got into the kamehame stance, and said" Kamehameah!" She fired it and hit Zarid out of the ring.

She gets out of the ring, next is Hercule. He walks in the ring and so does a man with short black hair and eyes, his name is Marka.

He has a blue shirt and jeans on. The gong goes off, Hercule threw a punch at Marka which he blocks.

Hercule back flipped study his opponent as he infused his body with ki. He threw a punch and hit Marka.

Marka got up and they threw punches at each other high speed, which made a shock wave that was felt .

Marka flew out the ring, while Hercule held the edge and jumped in. "Winner Hercule!" He gets out of the ring.

In the medical wing Gohan, Videl and Erasa were staring at Lime still form. "Please live Lime!" Gohan said. He began to cry.

So did Videl and Erasa. Videl then said, "Gohan we need to talk. I need to tell you something."

**Flashback to when Videl was five**

They're at their vacation home. Tao entered the house. Vidal's mom looks just like Vidal .

She was wearing a blue dress and fixing lunch for her husband and child. Videl walks in.

At the same time as Tao walked in, he chopped Miguel and she died. Videl cried and shook. Her mother said. "I will get revenge Tao!"

**End of flashback**

Gohan hugged her, the three then went to the ring. Erasa walks in the ring and a woman with black hair that goes to her shoulders, pink eyes, and a customized battle suit on that has white and pink lines on it .

With a side yellow strap, the back part black and her stomach showing,"Hi, I am Amy." The gong goes off and both charge at each other.

Amy throws Erasa and she lands on her back. She gets up and fires a Masenko at Amy .

Amy dodges, she puts her hand in the air and threw a Destructo disk at Erasa who cuts her arm. She does a mouth blast.

Amy gets shot out the ring. Erasa walks out and helps Amy up. They advance to the semifinals .

They go to Amy's room and she hands Vidal and Erasa the same armor for Lime, Fanfan, and Yurin. She then leaves.

They go back to Gohan's room, there is Fan fan in a towel. "Hey Gohan." She saw the other girls, they all set down and drank soda and ate food.

"This nice and quiet Gohan," said. Videl and Gohan went to bed. Fan fan, Videl, Erasa and Yurin all sleep in Gohan's bed with him. They get up for the semifinals.

The announcer said," Hercule vs Videl!" The father and daughter enter the ring and both get in a fighting stance.

Videl charged at her father and threw a punch that he blocked. They jumped back, Videl made a fist and she punches her dad .

He winces in pain at her speed and he kicks Videl in the side. Both slide back, Videl charged and threw a punch knocking Hercule out of the ring.

"Winner Videl!" Videl helps her dad last fight is Gohan vs. Erasa. Both got into fighting stances.

The gong goes off and both charge at each other. Both throw punches and kicks as they both go back and forth, they jump back .

"In order to win, I have use the kaioken Gohan." She transforms into her kaioken x10. She became and a red aura comes out of her. Gohan goes super saiyan both clash and cause shock waves.

Gohan began to laugh as his saiyan side began to show more. "This is fun Erasa!" Both clashed again as Erasa body began to break and stamina fell.

Gohan then hits her out of the ring. Gohan then rests as the day ends, he eats.

For dinner he had chicken and he had 10 dishes stacked. He then went to bed.

The next day were the finals it was Gohan vs. Videl. Whoever won this one, won 1million Zeni and Cocoa ."This is the finals people ready start!" Gohan throws a punch as Videl dodges.

Jumps back makes sword out of ki. Gohan charges at her, she blocks with her ki sword. Gohan then dodged teleports so does she.

They appear and reaper Intel Videl lands out of the ring. "Winner Gohan!" He then flew up got Cocoa took her his harem home .

Hercule then said."Gohan this mansion is yours." Gohan looked surprised. Videl's home is now his. He flew home then packed his things and found his dad's scroll of techniques.

He grabbed the stuff and put it in the ship. His mom drove it as he flew to his new home there his harem waited on him, 18 came to vist. "Hey kid." She then kissed his cheek.

He settled in and they all went to bed that night. They got up and ate breakfast. Gohan noticed his harem in maid cloths, black top and dress with white on them. "Good moring master," they said.

As they handed him breakfast he ate then went to study. After he trained back at kame house was Daiko and Yamma training. They both fired kamama waves across the ocean.

They then kissed each other. Roshi got a nose bleed, both kicked in unison he rolled into the wall of his house. They were wearing a pink and orange bikini. Then they went to the bedroom.

"Its mating season, I can't believe it," said Yamma. She kissed Daiko. **plesese read this lemon at ao3**

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

TV anncosment from XS Cash "I am holding this martial arts tournament for my son's birthday", he said.

XS is a fat man with bolding hair and glasses on, "I want to see aliens dad!" said the kid.

Then XS Cash fired message pod into space, meanwhile backstage is Gohan and Videl helping Hercule on a platform.

He came out invited everyone Back in the limo is Gohan Videl kissing each other, "when you dad coming back?".

Asked Gohan Videl shook her head by not knowing, they drank water.

An hour past and Hercule came back, they went back to the mansion.

Meanwhile, in space on three unknown planets, the messages played on the first is a guy with green skin no hair wearing a blue shirt white robes and a turban, he listened.

Got in a ship his name is Pikkon he flew to earth on the second planet a light blue-skinned man, with purple eyes black dots on his head.

He wears a red shirt with blue pants his name is Logic he gets in a ship and heads to earth.

On the last planet is a robot man named metal he humanoid he heard the message, he flew to earth.

So did some other people a few days pass, the day of the tournament began it was called the interstellar tournaments.

Everyone was on different platforms, it was Gohan VS, Daiko both sayings got in a fighting stance.

Other platforms were Videl VS, Pikkon other Lime VS, Fanfan.

Yamma VS Hercule, Erasae VS Metal and 17 VS Ledgic.

The gong went off Gohan charges at Daiko she dodges, he reads her movements.

Daiko fires a mouth blast Gohan dodges, builds up his ki and fires a Maseko at Daiko she deflects it.

Reports Gohan feels a sharp pain in his stomach, he coughs up spit he grabs her arm.

Spins and threw Daiko she goes flying "kamehame ha!", it hits Daiko she goes flying off the platform.

Videl VS Pikkon they got in fighting stances, they charged at each other.

Videl manipulates her ki into a spear swings Pikkon dodges, it uses kiai his shoots an invisible ki blast.

It hits" Videl close range she rolls and bounces hard in the ground gets up, wipes her mouth.

Then fires a kamameha wave at him it hits he takes damage, he then used his Hyper Tornado

.

Videls caught up in it bring cut by wind, Pikkon kicking and punching her.

She tried block best she could.

She then yelled, "kaioken!" she turned red the ki roared called she gave a fast and sharp jab to, Pikkon ribs.

Pikkon walked back used his Burning Shoot, he charged at Videl uppercuts her in the air.

She Flys up he follows charges his aura turns flames, he kicks her down.

Then backhands her she slides knocked out, next fight is lime VS fanfan.

Both got in a fighting stance the gong went off, both charged at each other.

Fanfan threw a punch Lime grabbed her arm threw her over her shoulder, Fafan flipped.

Hit in the kameksme stance and tiered, Lime fired a Dodon ray.

Both collided both pushing each other back in stalemate, both yelled.

The slide keep coming the kamekame went for word hitting lime, she got back up.

Charged at Fanfan both fists hitting watch other, both slid back.

Fanfan then charged with a ki infused fist Lime got ready,

Lime grabbed her wrist but Fanfan touched lime's paralyzed her she fired a mouth blast.

Hitting Lime out of the ring, she left went to the room were Gohan was.

End of chapter 5of the last sayin


	6. Chapter 6

Next fight is, Yamma vs Hercule both got in fighting stance ging went off. They charged at eatch other both threw kicks culided slid back, Yamma fiered a explosive demon wave at Hercule.

He dodged her attck punches her she blocks hits him in the stomach, he stumbled back "not bad for a human ".

Yamma said has she fiered a final flash her, her brother singuer move. Hercule fiered a kamemawave both attcks culided, both poured ki in the attck.

It exploded both fell off the platform, Erasa vs metal next fight. Erasa bowed so did metal the gong went off Erasa, study metal he was huge and looked undamagebal.

She fired a kamamawave at him he let heat out, it got hot arounf Erasa she began to sweat. "damn its hot! " she wineyed, he threw up lava she dodged it.

Went kaoken x4 attcked metal with her fists he moved slowly her hands getting red, she fired a kamamawave hitting him off the platform.

Next fight is 17 vs ledgic both charged at eatch other after the gong went off, 17 fired engery blizts at ledgic.

Ledgic deflicted it hurting his arm he fired right hand blast 17 used his barrior, to protect himself he telportes hits ledgic out of the ring.

The battles were over for the day, the winners and losers stayed at a hotel and spa, Gohan Videl fanfan others eating.

Then after the girl's went to the hot spring nude, "so we all did great "Videl said.

Lime" yes but Gohan so strong " the girls agreed, they went to bed next day the simifainals.

Takeing place in a city, before the battles began a explodeson happend.

Five teal skinned people appeared, muscular build and resembles something of a gypsy-pirate. His skin is colored teal, his long hair is orange and he has a long scar scaling his face he ha black banda on his head.

He has a blue jacket with white pants, black shash yellow boots. Next is a female has long, curly orange hair, bluish skin, blue eyes, and pointed ears. She wears a white jacket and pants with gold buckles, gold, pointed necklace and earrings, a blue undershirt, black pull-on sleeves, a purple sash, and yellow and black boots.

The big guy name is Bojacks the women name Zangya, the last three are men.

sports teal-colored skin, orange hair styled into a mohawk, and an orange horseshoe mustache.

His name is Bido he wears a blue shirt white pants, the next guy nane is bujin hes same color of the othets with red shirt and white pants a blue truban on his head. though a different colour, his top being black and his pants being white. He too has a sash, though it goes around his shoulder.

His name is , Kogu Gohan Yamma Videl, Lime Erasa pikon and others showed up. Gohan Pikkon and Yamma charged Bojacks he blocked thire attck, "i havent broke a neck in long time" he said has he punched them.

The three stumbled back Gohan went super sayin he kicked him, Bojack laughed. Pikkon used homeing engery wave hitting bojack he grabs him, breaks pikkon neck killing him.

"" With videl lime and Erasa all three attcked Zangya, Zangya dodged thire attacks kicked them. The three coughed up blood, they fired kamama waves hitting her. Zangya clothing torn she got mad used finger beam hiting videl lime and Erasa, in the shoulders they winched in pain.

"you three will die! " Zangya said in a cold and muderish tone, she rushed them. Zangya used Psycho Threads tied the three up, they struggled has thire ki was draining Videl Lime and Erasa were grunting.

Zangya blushed has thire struggling truning her on, she licked her saw lime and her best Freind Erasa fainting thire hands moved they hands glowed gave, what left of thire energy.

Videl took the energy and yelled ""Kaioken x4! "" her body and aura became crimson, she charged and punch Zangya Zangya stumble back spit up blood then fell defated.

Videl then fell passed out from, the kaoken strain on her body. With Daiko Hercule metal they fighting bujin, Daiko fired a perfect kamakma wave at him.

He used wild sense appeted behind the silver haird time petrol sayin, kicked her in the ground.

Hercule used ki made out of dinamite he threw it at bujin, who used Telekinesis dented it. Bujin then used Telekinesis agin crushing metal killing him, this angered Daiko who went super sayin.

Her speed increases has she pinlined Bujin in to the ground, he got up.

He fierd a mouth blast hitting Hercule, he was down Daiko then used a Destructo Disc threws it at Bujin cutting him in half killing him.

Has blood gushed from were he was whole, with Fan Fan and 18.

They fighting Bido he used finger blast both women dodged, Fanfan fiered a kama a wave. 18 fierd a finger blast both Combined in drill like form, hitting Bido some damage was done.

Not much he smiled did underground blast, Fanfan sened it and pushed 18 out of the way.

It exlpoded "Fanfan! " 18 yelled, she then charged at Bido and punchs him in the stomach killing him.

With Cocoa and ledgic, they fighting kogu he drew his sword.

He attcked swrong his sword down both Cocoa and Ledgic dodged they got cut, Cocoa winched in pain has her side was cut.

Ledgic made a sword out of energy he slashed, at kogu both swords clased.

Cocoa fierd a mouth blast at Kogu, he deflct it.

Fired full power engery ball at Cocoa her shirt was blased off, wile kogu stabbed ledgic killing him. Cocoa got up coughing up blood winching in pain "you weak" said, kogu.

Cocoa thought 'what do i do i need beat him', she then threw a punch. Kogu transformed he got bigger became green he then loughed, Coca shook in fear he changed.

He grabbed her throat chocked her she gasp for air, he smiled and laughed.

Cocoa almost passed out, he stopped threw her in the air cought her head.

Began crushing it she yelles in pain, ""ahhhhhhh! "" Cocoa felt a burning sensation inside her of raw power.

Her hair tranfromed to silver her pupils gold a shock wave hit Kogu he slid back, she vanished.

So did Kogu sword he felt sharp pain on his neck his head, flew off blood pouring from were his head was.

Cocoa then went back to normal and passed out, back with Gohan.

Gohan jumped back so did yamma she went super sayin has well, both attck Bojack at the same time. Threw punchs and kicks fast Bojack dodged them, hit them back.

Both huffing out of breath he then went supersayin2, so did yamma, Bojack tranfromed he became more green bulker.

He charged at Gohan and at yamma, both dodged his punchs. Gohan fiered a kamamawave while yamma fierd a final flash, both combined hit bojack killing, him his upper body descidegrated.

Both passed out Gohan woke up at capcel coprs thire bulma "were i am i? ", he asked. then remembered capcel corps he helped Bulma lay down beside his mother others woke up, wearing bandages like Gohan.

"oh thires a survior of them the women shes is a cell were her ki blocked off", Bulma pointed behind the curtain.

Gohan opend the curtain saw Zangya, then Bulma and ChiChi went into labor.

Both yelled and pushed hours passed has they pushed, two baby's came out bulma looked like her.

while Chichi looked like goku, "how about her name is GoTato? " Gohan said. Bulma said"my daughter name is Bulla ", the witnaching the micle of birth changed somethimg with in Zangya, she smiled became happy.

End of chapter 6 of the last sayin pleaae read and review. ""


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Welcome to New namekian

Gohan woke up a few days later they all did he yawned, said:" we need head to new Namek Bulma ".

Bulma came in with Bra asleep she said," yep yesterday who go with me?" Gohan Lime Hercule Videl Zangya, Fanfan 18 and others looked at each other.

Thought who should go they all could not leave the earth undefended "well me Yamma and Daiko and Zangya should go we the three strongest Bulma", said Gohan.

Bulma "ok you three come " they got packed and went to the ship, they flew to the new Namek.

Gohan Yamma and Daiko and Zangya are training under the gravity with weights Bulma was reading a book, it takes a month to get to new Namek.

In another ship is a guy with purple fur cat ears and a tail, with blue robes on his name is Manchi his nickname is Manchi the conquer.

He was sitting in his seat" we take over this planet I wish for immortality and universe be under my control ", he then went to sleep.

Back on earth Videl Hercule Lime Erasa Yurin and Fanfan they all training, Cocoa trying to transform again.

"What you doing Cocoa? " asked Videl, has Cocoa yelled release her ki.

"Trying transform again to what I named supersonic form ", her hair became silver and eyes gold both went back to brown.

Cocoa then began to teach the others all but 18 and 17, "i transformed when i was enraged and pain when i was getting my skull crushed".

Cocoa said, Videl Hercule Lime Fanfan and Yurin and Erasa tried to transform has well.

There kis flared but no transformason happened they saw a ship approach earth it was huge white it had black and yellow on it, "what is that?!" yelled Hecule .

They all flew to the tower to see Dendei "not good must be a member of Frieza clan coming ", they all looked worried has they felt the power level.

Back on planet Nameki Gohan and them landed on the planet began looking for the dragonballs, the group came across a village.

Attacked by Manchi they entered the village a Namekin came out said,"we were attacked" they tried senseing him coulnt .

Gohan then felt a sharp pain in his core of his body his ki, sealed he got kicked .

Manchi appeared he punched both Zangya and Daiko both stumbled back,"damn he Perfect Cell power level!" yelled Yamma .

Yamma fired a kamehameha wave at Manchi he blocked it then fired a lighting claw at her, Yamma yelled in pain .

Zangya then fired a finger beam he dodged it kicked her choked her daiko fired a destuco disk, Gohan watched has his lover and two friends in pain.

It angered him, he tried to fire a ki blast couldn't , Zangya transformed fired a Psycho thread he then threw Yamma in it she began lose her ki.

Zangya undid it he charged threw a kick hitting him he stumbled "that hurt ", Daiko then went ss3 attcked .

She kicked and punched him he dodged he then fired a volly attck at Daiko she dododged , he then punched her.

She flew into a rock"Daiko!" yelled Gohan has he got madder Manchi then punched Gohan he went flying into the water, the women knocked out .

He then saw bulma knocked her out took them to the ship, Gohan got out the water saw that he took them.

Gohan growled got mad he yelled forced his ki unsealed back at Manchi ship they tied up in cells "i can make money off you girls".

He then transported them to planet gnypso 6H he then left the ship , Gohan was there he punched him in the gut he went flying.

Manchi smiled he then fired lighting claw at Gohan he went ssj3 , Gohan eye brows were gone he has longer hair golden hair with golden aura and lighting comeing from it.

Gohan said,"its over weres my love and firends at?" he then finger blased Gohan in the shoulder.

Gohan dodge nicked in the edge of the shoulder blade then he put power in his fist and charged yelled dragon fist!", it hit Manchi he died.

Gohan then went to his ship he knew he need help , only one way to do so.

He went Bulma was last got the dragon raidor and went off to look for the dragonballs, back on earth.

Videl Hercule Lime FanFan Yurin Erasa and Cocoa flew up in the air a fingure ,came out the ship she sort had horns looked like Freiza suppressed form.

She then said,"oh who you might be i am Shivera Empress of my fathers empire" she then laughs .

Videl then fires a Kamehameha wave at her , Shivera dodges sends her troops out.

They attack the z warriors Videl punches them fires ki blast killing them, so do the others.

Shivera came down from her ship , smiling fired death beams they dodged.

Videl came up for a punch Shivera smiles, punched her knocked her out Hercule threw a diamante ki bomb.

It explodes in Shiivera face she laughs she then used ki rope restrain the girls takes them, she laughs gets in her ship and leaves.

Back on Namki Gohan gathered the dragon balls spoke in namekian the sky got dark a big muscular dragon came out said, "whats you wish?.

Gohan then said in Namkin "I wish to revive the Saiyan race and Planet Vegeta" planet Vegeta reappeared were destroyed, Gohan make his second wish.

"Bring back the fallen" he was then cut off by a voice, he then thought 'father?'.

"Gohan don't revive us just yet you got to earth in good hands " Gohan began to cry, he then said in namekian he had no more wishes.

back on planet vegetal the people we're shocked alive a guy with same black hair and look has Goku, he had x scar on his cheek wearing black sayin armor with gold shoulder guard.

A woman ran up and hugged and kissed him, the woman of average height and slender build.

She has a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders.

Her hair bears a resemblance to her eldest son Raditz', except much shorter and with bangs.

She wears a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armor highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots.

Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets it sway freely rather than securing it around her waist.

" Are we really alive Bardock?" He looks, at her with love in his eyes.

He said, "yes we are" he then goes to King Vegeta he looks just like his son he has a beard white battle armor with a cape and bronze on shoulder blades.

" anything on Freiza my king?" The king looked up and shook his head no.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Govideos and sayins to the recuse

Gohan headed to planet vegeta, the planet was pink Gohan landed on the planet.

He landed on a huge plant form Sayins saw it and sensed a high power level, King Vegta Bardock and Gine raced thaire laned got in fighting stances.

The door opened Gohan came out and said,"i come in peace" Gine and Bardock were shock see he looked like their son Kakarot .

Gohan studys Gine and Bardock runs hugs them says,"grandpa grandma" they hug him.

Gine ask,"did Kakarot marry and have kids?" Gohan shook his head yes Bardock smiled that his granson was powerful warrior.

King Vegita gave a stern look said," weres Vegita and Yamma?" Gohan looked down sad.

He replied"Vegeta dead and Yamma kidnaped" he then huffed has he lead Gohan and the son family to his throne room, on planet gnypso 6H .

Bulma Daiko and Yamma and Zangya were in cages with cloth bra and bottoms they slave cloths, men and women stopped and looked.

One girl looked to all four and bought them, they gave definite looks.

Yamma and Daiko and Zangya could not use, ki because of the collar on their necks.

The four lead to a dungeon their owner name is lim shes has green, hair blue eyes hair to her back.

Wearing purple robes and cat ears and tail she tied the four up, smiles.

"I am your mistress" she shocked them they yelled in pain, Bulma passed out Yamma Daiko and Zangya stayed strong.

Lim stops "you be broken " the three gave a growl, has lim took their bottoms off.

She smirked she has a futa began rubbing it, Gohan ,Bardock and Gine bust in.

Lim looks shocked Gohan blast them off the rope Daiko Yamma and Zangya broke their collars off.

The three punched her lim smiled disappeared, "you all safe Gohan said.

They returned to his ship and headed to earth, landed at capsule corp saw city in flames.

Hercule walked out" we were attacked by Freiza daughter she took the girls", Gohan got mad went to think of a plan.

On planet frezia 79 the female z warriors in dungeon Dressed in dress videl cocoa and Erasa and lime wile Fanfan and Yurin wore harem pants and bra.

Shivera smiled and walked in,"time to break you girls", they all gave brave looks.

Shivera shook her head in disappointment and left Videl them keep meditation.

Days past the girls then try break their collars, broke them with their enhanced strength from training.

They ran to the bridge entered firing ki blast, killing lackys.

Shivera jumped out of her thing fires death beams, like dosage fires a kamema wave.

Shivera blocked transformed, videl and others transformed into their supersonic forms.

Shivera second from she huge got two horns on her head, looks taller.

Shivera charged at videl and Erasa, stabbed them both in the gut with her horns.

Both friends coughed up blood, yurin fired a tri beam at shivera hitting her.

Damageing her "damn human!", FanFan Lime and Cocoa fired a combined kamakama wave.

Shivera dodged it blew a hole in the roof of the ship, air began get blown out.

Shivera blown out" bye humans!" Then a shield closed it off, videl and Erasa looked bad Fanfan looked for a healing device finds a Machine.

"Hey I found a machine bring Videl and Erasa!" lime and yurin carrierd both to the room.

Lime and Cocoa strip both Videl and Erasa of their clothes, put breathing apparatus and other various wires.

On the two the doors shut, FanFan press buttons it feels with green liquid.

Both girls begin to heal while Yurin went back to the bridge, learn how fly the ship with Manuel.

She try translating it, it took a while she set corunit to earth.

Fanfan then sent a message to earth, to Gohan.

She then looked bord Yurin entered the room, "so ever did it with a female?".

Fanfan said," no I do it revive boredom.

Yurin got on the bed slolwey move towards, Fanfan kiss her lips.

Due to ff tos this is censored go to ao3 or for uncesord version

Both came fell asleep three days pass they made to earth, their was Gohan, Bulma, Yamma, Daiko, Gine and Bardock.

They kissed Gohan he kissed them they all rested"we heading to planet Vegeta after our rest" Bulma said.

End of chapter 8of the last saysin


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Battle for the throne

Authors note : i cant belive i got this chapter done in one day somethng i havent done since i started in 2010.

Gohan and his Harem rested few hours then got up got on the ship Bulma had trunks and Bulla while Chichi had Gotato, they all went to planet Vegeta Yamma homeworld.

They landed went to the throne room there waiting is a fairly short Saiyan with a slim build. He has black, spiky hair that stands tall.

He wears white boots, gloves, and a teal scouter He has white battle armor and bronze shoulder pads.

he also has a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, he lets his tail sway freely rather than wrap around his waist as a makeshift belt.

"Tarble brother, what you doing here?" asked Yamma he smiled then stepped aside to show a short, alien with black eyes and two nostrils. She wears a purple and white top, white gloves, and purple footwear.

"This my wife Gure ", he said the trumpets play walks in king Vegita and his wife Umpkin she has brown spiky hair light her daughter the same eye color.

She wearing saiyan armor with a red dress showing her legs she hugs yamma "I missed you daughter ", Yamma crys to.

King Vegeta gave a sigh "let's get on with who will succeed me has heir or heiress both you are disappointments compared to Vegeta "

Bulma and Chichi in the crowed giving frown Bulma walked up and said,"fine i take over has queen i am you son's wife or Trunks or Bulla can!".

Daiko then walked out with same frown and fuming to", you can't deny Yamma because of shes lesbian!" King Vegeta got angry and threw a punch at Daiko.

His hand was caught by Yamma " that's enough father I am stronger then Trable i challenge you for the crown!", king Vegeta stood down everyone went to the arena.

In the middle of the ring is Yamma and King Vegeta both in fighting stances, the gong gos off.

In the audience is the z fighters with Bardock and Gine two women walk up to Gine, "hey Gine!" Gine then hugged the women.

She has average height and frame and is slightly muscular with a pale skin complexion.

Her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs similar to Videl's second hairstyle with purple eyes.

She wears Battle Armor with a pink bodysuit. , she has a tail that she wraps around her waist as a makeshift belt.

She wears white gloves and boots, with a green scooter and golden earrings on her ears.

She wears long golden leg warmers on one of her legs with a white legband on both of her legs.

"Fasha how you doing?" Fasha sees Gohan push her daughter Ruco in front of her she looks just like her mother, Ruco blushes.

Gohan sees the two and his grandmother and blush, back in the ring Yamma charged at her father he fired an Execution blast.

Yamma dodged punched her father in the jaw he stumbled back, he then charged smacked her aside then grabs her head knees her in the face then punches Yamma in the face.

He then fired a purple energy wave in Yamma face, he then laughed jumped back.

A laugh was heard,"hah haa " smoke cleared and Yamma armor was torn her chest was showing she charged at her father.

"Father this not even my full power a qouter of it this is what is called a super sayin!" she then yelled "ahhhh!", her hair became gold so did her arura her eyes became teal.

"This is what is called a super Saiyan Father!" everyone in the audience gasped all but the z warriors, she punched him he dodged got hit with the aftershock.

Yamma then cupped her hands and began to say"kame ham me ha!" she fires a gold version of it King Vegeta scanned her power level it off the sharts intel, his scanner blew up.

He tried to block it with his strength he then flew out of bounds, by the kamema wave.

Umpkin then said," winner and new ruler of planet Vegita Yamma!" Yamma then powered down went to Daiko and kissed her.

Daiko kissed back, "oh now we got plan my coronation" they all went back to the caseltel Yamma stops her brother.

"Oh, Tarbel i want you to stay be my general of the sayin military we changes around here it be good and help others in need in the galaxy thoue Freiza son and daughter still around".

Gohan was lead to his bedchamber so was his harem to their own, he meditated for a while.

He stops few hours later and smells some sweet smell in the air Fasha Ruca and Gine walk in, giving him seductive looks.

He blushes" ah grandma what you doing in my bedchamber ?" she gave a giggle "haha " , then licked his cheek so did Ruca and Fasha.

"We want you kid " Fasha said, has Ruca blushed shyly she then thought' ikk what I did is this primitive and perverted'.

Videl and Lime peeking through the door both growled in Jealousy they knew they could take Gine and Ruca but Fasha they fifty fifty about it thoue both girls power levels were over ten thousand.

Three days pass the throne room was covered in decoration yellow flowers on the ceiling, all-female Saiyns wore dress while males wore tuckchitos made from animal skin.

Music played Yamma walked slowly down the throne room hall, with her consort Daiko beside her to the throne she kneeled while her mother had the crown.

Umpkin then said,"do you swear has queen to protect and govern planet Vegita fairly ?" Yamma shook her head yes.

Everyone cheered Yamma took the throne looked thru the archives saw the banishment of a Paragus his son Broly his sister May and mother Kolra, she then sighs.

Gets up takes Gohan Bardock Gine Fasha Ruca and her brother and Daiko has bodyguards, they sent a corse to planet Vampa.

On planet Vampa it desert wasteland with no water a harsh evorment there huddled eating eggs is a family of four two males two females, Named Kolra Paragus they the parents the kids named Broly and May.

Paragus has spiky black graying hair mustache and beard, his wife Kolra has white pants red sash on her pants with yellow belt blue gim in the meedile of it with a black bra on her chest she has black hair in a ponytail bangs that frame her face with black eyes and tan skin.

Broly the son tall, he is noticeably shorter and is more muscular while having noticeably darker skin next to his counterpart.

Broly's hairstyle is also different. While spikey and reaching his upper back the same, his counterpart had hair split down in the middle while Broly's hair is more overgrown.

He has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral reaching over his left shoulder and two smaller ones on the upper-left of his abdomen, which is his most notable feature. His standard facial expression .

a full-body model with dark-colored chest protection and light-colored outward-pointing pads on his shoulders, and at the hips that hang over his upper legs.

He also wore dark jumpsuit shorts and light boots with dark legging and also dark armguards. He also at some point gets a shock collar on his neck.

By adulthood, his attire consists of blue skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes, He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside (which had been made from the fur of Ba and blue wristbands.

While his sister looks like her mother she has wild spiky hair down to her back she also has a shock collar, on like her brother and wears a animal cloth bra top and a fur skirt .

They all saw a ship land," it was Yamma "get ready for a fight its a sayain royal ship but i haven't seen one in decades" .

Gohan Bardock Gine Fasha Ruca and Trabel came out behind them is Yamma and Daiko Yamma smiles then said,"i am here to talk Colonel Paragus about welcomeing you family back to planet Vegita its a new Vegita".

Paragus looked shocked but don't believe her "lets hear the queen out Paragus " said, Korla , both Broly and May give wild violent look in thaire eyes.

Gohan Bardock Gine Fasha Ruca Trabel and Dakio got in fighting stances , "attck!" Paragus ordered both his son and daughter attck and tranform into thaire wrath states.

both got small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan.

This state also possesses a green aura, and can also generate yellow bio-electricity.

Bardock charges at Broly so dose Gohan both threw punchs at him , while Gine Fasha Ruca threw kicks at May, the siblings slide backwards .

Paragus attacks Yamma she then punches him he dodged "you deiced to betray the crown?!" yelled Yamma has Paragus throws a kick.

Yamma dodges it Korla stiares at her husband has anger and hate build in her she thought,' idiot you welcomed back with open arms but revenge only thing you care about !'.

Back with Gohan, he got in Kamaka stance said," Kamehame ha!" he fired his blue every wave at Broly who dodged punched Gohan in the gut he spit up blood.

Broly began hitting him fast pace, Bardock fired a full energy wave hitting Broly, Gohan then transformed into ssj 1 he blocked Broly fist.

Gohan then flung him over his shoulder Bardock then fired a ki blast Brorly dodge fires a kakama wave hitting both Gohan and Bardock, rage overtook him.

Back with May Gine Fasha Ruca threw punches at May she dodges them then kicks the three "you all weak get ready to die!", her hand glows light green she fires a eraser canon at them.

The others sense it Daiko steps in has it fired kicks it in the sky she then transforms into ssj3 her hair long to her back no eyebrows teal eyes lighting in her golden aura.

She then fires a dodon ray at May hitting her shoulder May winches in pain, her rage increased.

Daiko smiled threw a punch May flew back in the air, back with Yamma and Paragus they punching and kicking at high speed,

They quit"fine i here now has you, queen, announce you excursion and my first ever!", she then made a distro disk and threw it, Paragus tried to dodge it.

But lock on his ki and it cut him in half killing him May and Broly saw it and transformed into ssj from thaire wrath states.

Both change thire hair turns golden and stands up with no loose strands. When used whilst having already been in his Wrath State, both siblings grows considerably taller and likewise both thaire muscle mass greatly expands.

One notable change is that their pupils are gone as they are berserk in this form.

The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead, of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura.

"This bad!" yells Gine Daiko then threw a punch sending May flying into a mountain she then charges up for a special beam cannon, Gine Tarbel , Fasha Ruca go become distractions.

Korla walks up to Yamma and bows," thanks for letting us back queen now we need to stop my son and daughter both are not violent and caring people its just thaire rage".

Yamma looks at them has May recovers and attack Gine strangle her Bardock saw this yelled," Gine!", he became ssj his eyes became teal aura gold hair spiky and gold.

Gine then kick her but dint hurt May Fasha kicked May, May let go of Gine who flew off coughing.

Daiko fired her special beam cannon hitting May in the shoulder, she fainted Gohan punched Broly in the stomach and went to ssj3 he smirked the first punch.

He then hit him agin knocking him out he fell on the ground, they gathered them up.

And returned to planet Vegeta, thaire Broly May and Korla were reinstated in the saiyn miltary thoue like Gine Fasha and Ruca May and her mother Korla has taken a fancy to the young Half sayin Gohan Son.

Chichi just looked at the girls and saw a lot of grandchildren in her future, Bardock pulled Gohan aside said," take your grandmother with you she's, not a fighter Gohan".

Gohan answered," ok grandfather oh on earth we have world martial arts turment next one in 7 years".

Bardock had excited look on his face back with Yamma she then said," from this dayfowrd sayins will help protect others of the galaxy we will get paid for it we not allowed hurt others of none sayin descent and if we come in conctact frieza empire destory them!".

She continued " if the gaxelys in threat we protect it and be kind to others oh welcome back Broly and his family!", everyone cheered Gohan got redey to retrun to earth Daiko got redey to.  
Before she left she kissed Yamma and said," i come and visit with instant tranmisson i love you Yamma" Yamma blushed.

Everyone but Yamma and Bardock and Broly retruned to earth, to peaceful earth.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

The great Saiya squad

Authors note: warning lemon

Seven years have passed since Cell's defeat, Gohan Videl, Cocoa, Lime Erasa were entering high school.

In Hercule city they walking when a robbery was happening, Gohan went ss1 "girl's I got this" he attacked two robbers dodged they had ski masks on with sweaters.

They fired gun Gohan deflected the bullets with his finger, he teleported knocked both out everyone looked.

Videl yelled", we late for school!" the four ran to school at inhuman speeds, they made it to the school.

Set down Videl Erasa and Cocoa and Lime were setting around him Lime on his left Videl on his right, a guy with long blonde hair walks in the room.

He had muscles red eyes, wearing a black wife-beater and jeans, he saw women around Gohan.

He set down class started he wondered why the new kid had women, it irked him.

School ended and Gohan and his harem went to Bulma's he kissed Bulma she kissed back, "we need costumes since Gohan stopped a robbery all we heard all day about the golden fighter all day noiceing its how Gohan and gold fighter looked .

Videl grumbled Bulma went and came back with watches "clicked the button on it", they did transform.

The girl's shirts were black had a skirt it showed their stomachs and skirts showed that legs and theies , while Gohan's was black and gold.

The girls had a full mask on it black it looked like a yokai mask, Gohan had a gold mask on his they flew to patrol the city.

They flew around the city stoped "halt Villian" said, Lime in a justice like voice, "I am the great saiyawonmen 3!".

She charged at the goon, he has a mohawk and brown wife better with blue jeans.

Lime/ Sayaiwomen3 punches the guy in the gut, other attacks Videl/ Saiyawomen2 hits in the back of the neck knocks him out.

Then they all went back to the Manson now Gohan's they all turned back normal clothes, went to thaire showers got showers.

Chichi walked Gohan's room while he's doing homework," when will you give me grandchildren?" Gohan fell out of his chair.

"What mom now? I just got into high school!", the girls heard Chichi talk they laughed blushed at the same time wanting Gohan's dick they hope it's big.

Everyone went to bed Gohan got up so did the others they eat and went to school, Gohan kissed his harem members.

They went to class and studied, else were on earth on a remote island is a woman she has long pink hair in a ponytail pink eyes pale skin her villain name is The Ghost Doctor.

The Ghost Doctor smiled "I got heroes mmm now I need to destroy them or better yet capture the females", she created some monsters one shapeshifter one succubus vampire and a kitsune.

All females the Ghost Doctor said, "you names for the kitsune Momo the shapeshifter Veil , the vampire Senna".

They bowed hour past Videl Erasa Lime and Cocoa, went on patrol while Gohan went to train to control his great ape form or learn the stages of controlling it.

They saw an attack on the city a building blowing up, the four landed saw Momo she laughed.

Attacked Videl/ Saiyawomen 1 blocked the punch while lime Erasa Cocoa watched.

Momo then fired a ki blast at Erasa she got hit, she flew rubble, then Senna came up behind her covered her mouth bite into her neck sucking lime's Ki.

Lime blacked out, while Veil turned into Lime yelled," I am hurt!" Cocoa and Erasa began digging her out when they knocked out by The Gosht doctor .

With Videl she in the air throwing fast punches and kicks to Momo who was doing the same, they stoped Momo smiled pressed a button on a control Videl felt pain hit her shocks ran over her body she yelled in pain.

"Ahhh" and passed out momo caught her they woke up tied to tables "welcome to my lab" said, The Gosht doctor.

"We will get free!" Yelled Videl / saiyawomen 2 the gosht doctor took blood samples of them, she then made a video sent it to Gohan.

Fasha was walking by saw the DVD and showed to Gohan he watched it, saw Videl Lime Erasa and Cocoa struggling on tabel Gohan then transformed great saiyaman.

He busted in the lab used ki beam freed the Saiyawomen, they all got in fighting stances.

Videl attacked Momo who dodged the attck Videl fired a ki blast she flew up kicked Momo Momo fell to the ground, "that hurt bitch" ,

Momo said, has she got up Videl /sayiawomen one ki blast knocking out Momo.

Lime and Cocoa /saiya women 3 and 4 threw a fist and foot, at Veil who tryed block.

Veli got hit bounced like a pinball on walls and roof and knocked out fell to the floor, knocked out.

Erasa / great sayiawomen2 and great saiyaman / Gohan charged, at Ghost doctor and Senna both women dodged"watch out Great saiyaman the vampire can suck Ki out of you!".

Gohan /Greatsyaiman shook head he understood put his hands on his forehead yelled," Solar Flare!" he blinded Senna then put her in a chokehold.

She struggled she began to gasp The air was cut off by Gohan she quit and passed out, Erasa threw a punch Doctor Ghost dodged.

Doctor Ghost went did a chop Erasa grabbed the Doctor hand Erasa then used Telekinesis, to hold Doctor Ghost down on the floor has Videl cuffed her the cops came.

Took the villains in "Gohan and the girls returned to the mansion, Gohan truned back Normal laid on his bed.

Fanfan walks in smirks "hey I been waiting seven long years for this Gohan" she said, in a seductive tone.

She kissed Gohan he kissed back he stripped her gi off she striped Gohan shirt off both half nude, she then kissed his neck Gohan moaned.

She took his boots and pants and underwear off, she kissed his chest he moaned he then took her bandages off.

 **plesse go to ao3 for this lemon its censored due to ff tos**

were swety they got cleaned up put new sheets on the bed, and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It Chapter 11

The world martial arts Tournament

Weeks passed after the saiya squad appeared, the city has been safe ever since.

Hogan saw his grandmother Gine "hey Bardock Broly Korla and May coming so is Umpkin oh and you uncle Raditz oh and Yamma and Daiko are coming".

Gohan Frowned at that Gine then said,'' he changed grandson he now has three kids of his own".

His harem came into the room, everyone signed up, even Bulma and Chichi.

Few days passed Bardock Broly May Korla Daiko and Yamma showed up, in the royal family ship.

It was a huge eptangeled ship with white black and yellow stripes, it landed in the hanger bay they flew off to the world tournament.

They landed in front of Gohan thenRadtizs landed with his daughter and son, and wife.

She has blonde hair that looks like evil Launch, the daughter has long hair in a ponytail spiky hair her name Karroto.

At Gohan's age, her brother looked like his mom. His name is Soya, Bardock hugs him and Gine.

Raditz then bowed and said, "Nephew chichi forgive me" Chichi then hugged him Gohan was hesnit to forgive him.

Raditz then saw Gotaoto "you must be my neice", GoTaoto hid behind ChiChi.

" Hey!" A male voice yelled, they all looked at Goku Krillin Yamcha and Piccolo.

GoTaoto walked up and hugged her father, he hugged back"you must be my daughter".

GoTaoto shook her head yes, Gohan saw this then left, his Harem followed.

He cried "what's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked, Gohan looked up to her.

"My uncle made me hurt a person, " he said, flashback in a village in the countryside.

A four year old Gohan was by Radtiz,"kill someone brat or I will!" Hogan got mad and fired a ki blast at a guy blasting his arm off.

Bleeding out Gohan ran to the guy wrapped a rag on him, at the end of flashback.

Lime hugged him", we love you your not evil Gohan" he got up returned.

Some were else on the grounds of the world tournament are two people, first is a is a beautiful and fairly tall white-skinned woman .

with a long blue-purple mohawk, and dressed in a red Supreme Kai outfit. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and also sports a pair of brown boots.

The next person beside her he's short, pink-skinned with a white mohawk and dressed in a posh Kai outfit. He also wears a pair of green Potara earrings.

"Shin I think two are the strongest others are strong to but they only got day here", shin saw Gohan and Daiko has the strongest.

But the other Saiyans were to " so when should we walk up to them?" Asked Shin.

The women said,"soon when the tournament starts oh Gohan and Daiko make great gods of destruction after this we train them in God ki".

Everyone lined up for the punching bag, Gohan walks up punches it gets a 100he holding back.

Others did the same Gohan got number 1while Goku got number 2, then videl got 13 while May got 14.

Spopovich a bold man got 16 he fighting 17wich is Broly, Bardock paired with Piccolo.

Tien paired with Krillin Fanfan with 18 , Gine paired with fasha Bulma vs Chichi.

The anncouer said,"first match is Gohan vs Goku!" Both son and father walk in the ring.

"This going be fun I do wish we could go all out but we can't" said Goku.

The gong went off both, charged at eatch other.

Gohan threw a punch Goku blocked, both jumped back"you got stronger Gohan" replies Goku.

Gohan said,"thanks Dad" he threw a kick Which Hit Goku.

Goku stumbled back he wiped his mouth got in Kamehameha stance, said"Kamehameha!" Fired it.

Gohan then fired a Masenko, both energy waves clashes both poured ki into their power.

Both went back and forth the crowed covered their eyes, Gohan poured one more into it over powering his father's attack.

Goou blocked it both vanished attacked eatch other,with high-speed attacks Gohan threw a powerful punch.

Goku flew out the ring, "winner Gohan!"Gohan walked out the ring.

Next was Broly vs Spopovich both got in the ring, the gong went off Broly threw a punch.

Spopovich blocked hit Broly in the gut, " not bad buddy"Broly said.

Then Broly kicked Spopivich in the head who stumped back, then a M showed up on his forehead.

Broly smiled has Spopivich fired a Crash Launcher at him Broly fires his Eraser canon.

Both clash Broly attack over powered, Spopivich's.

Spopivich then kicked it up in the air, he vanished behind Broly Broly elbowed him.

Spopivish fell on the ring "1 2 3 " the ref counted had Broly landed in the ring.

Spopivish dint move, ten was counted he lost by knock out.

Back in the Temple, Shin and west supreme Kai walks up to piccolo, "hi we are the west and east supreme kais we need you help to stop Majin buu from bringing freed".

End of chapter 11of the last saiyan


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The world martial arts tournament part 2

authors note: i am looking for betas for my fics plesse pm if intrested i tell you my fandoms and fics that have no betas

Piccolo then said," ok supreme kais we will help I got to talk to the new leader of the z warriors he walks up to Gohan with Goku beside him," We got an issue a new threat".

The west Supreme kai said," Majin Buu been around for millions of years and an evil wizard named Badidi wants unseal him we need to stop it he's sent two lackeys named Spopovich and Yamu here to drain energy".

Gohan said,"fine we help " Gohan began looking around for the two the next round is starting wich is Videl vs May both the human and the sayain walked into the ring.

The gong went off both women charged at each other threw punch May dodged kicked Videl whos scooted on the ground then got up got in Kamehameha stance said," Kamehameha!" Videl fired a white blast out.

May put a hand in the air her hand glowed yellow ki she yelled out," Thunder Technique!" waved her hand down lighting struck in front of her canceling out the Kamehameha.

Videl thought,' shit I need do something!' she then put her fingers on her forehead and yelled Solar Flare!" May was blinded Videl vanished with her speed.

Then kicked her hard May went flying out on the grass "ring out winner Videl!" said the ref Videl moved on to the next round, next Bardock vs Piccolo.

Piccolo walked in the ring so did Bardock" ready Piccolo?" asked Bardock the gong went off Bardock threw a punch Piccolo dodged it, Piccolo fired a mouth blast.

Bardock blocked it with his hand then does a backflip and fires a flip shot hitting Piccolo he stumbles back, Bardock then appeared in front of piccolo then did an open palm thrust hitting Piccolo out of bounds.

Next is Chichi vs Bulma both women go into the ring both got in fighting stance, the gong went off.

Both mothers charged at each other, punched each other in the face, backed up Bulma then thought 'i got an idea' she then vanished two fists hit Chichi in the back of the head.

She turned around fired a ki blast Bulma dodged its used a spark type ki hit Chichi with it , and then kicked Chichi out the ring.

"Winner Bulma Briefs!" in the temple is Bulla and Gotaoto watching we be up in the junior tournament soon you know " Gotaoto smiled shook her head yes.

Back on stage is Gine and Fasha , they got in fighting stance gong gose off, Gine fires a ki blast Fasha deflected it into the sky.

Gine then charged and kicked Fasha who blocked " not bad Gine you got stronger" Gine then laughed, has both jumped back.

Gine then fired a mouth blast while Fasha fired the same blast both struggled to overpower the other.

Both keep pushing intel Gine overpowered Fasha who got blasted out of the ring hit the wall being knocked out, "winner Gine!".

Gine jumped down helped Fasha backstage old friend, next fight Tien vs Krillin Tien and Krillin enter the stage both bodies charged when the gong went off.

Both charged at each other throwing kicks, both slid back, Krillin fired a bending Kamakma wave while Tien fired a neo-dodon Rey.

Both collide the impacted fired both out of the ring, last fight of round one is 18 vs Fanfan both women entered the ring.

Both women got in fighting stance they attacked when the gong went off, 18 fired a ki blast Fanfan dodged it.

She used her ki to block it she then fired a dodon ray hitting 18 in the shoulder Fanfan then threw a kick, 18 blocked punched her in the gut.

Fanfan wind knocked out of her, 18 then fired a power blitz at Fanfan who dodged it she then punched 18.

18 then kicked Fanfan, who stumbled back and fell the ref counted to ten and 18 won by knock out.

Night fell and the contest was sent to their rooms in Gohan's he just got out of the shower, and Bulma walks in with a pink towel on she smiled" hey Gohan like me since I wished to be 21 again and have internal youth?".

Gohan looked her up and down, His dick got hard she noticed and smirked she kissed him he kissed her back.

He kissed her neck she moaned both went to bed and sleep, the next day the junor division of the world tournament was happening.

 **due to tos this been cenored go to ao3 for this** scene

The frist rounds the frist one up is Bra/Bulla vs Idasa , Idasa has long blonde hair blonde eye brows and black eys he has no shirt on and purple pants.

"You going to lose kid I don't care if you are a girl i punch you" the gong gos off he throws a punch, Bulla/Bra don't flinch she then punches him in the chest he goes flying out the ring.

"Winner Bulla/ Bra!" she steps down has to Gotaoto was up next she entered the ring a sumo kid enters the ring his name is Koryuu, the gong went off.

Gotaoto threw a punch Koryuu skitted back on his feet, he then charged Gotaoto who dodged the attack did a roundhouse kick knocking him out of the ring.

The finals came it was between Bulla/Bra and Gotaoto both got in fighting stance the gong whent off Gotaoto got in the Kamehameha, stanch and said,"Kamehameha!" fired a blue Kamehameha wave at Bulla/Bra .

Who blocked with her hands up in the sky watching is a girl with long black hair , bangs infrunt she has a red ribbon in her hair"ah so you my cousin Gotaoto" she said.

She then laneed in the temple "sorry i am late bad i was training " she said to Raditz, back with the fight Bulla was walking forward towards Gotaoto.

Gotaoto stoped and charged and punched Bulla in the stomach Bulla did the same both stumbled back then they kicked watch other both fell.

The ref began to count both struggled to get on their feet but Bulla/ Bra got on her feet frist and said,"i am the Champion" .

The ref then said"winner of the junor devison terment is Bulla/Bra Brefes!", she took Gotaoto to her room took her belt and left back with the others.

Raditz then said,"this my last daughter Ranch i had her with launch but it dint end well so we both share custody of her and raise her shes the oldest of my three kids.

Ranch hugs Gohan Goku and Chichi" i am you guys nieces and you cusion Gohan".

They all went to eat after the junor Tournament, end of chapter 12 .


End file.
